Piglet's Big Game
Piglet's Big Game is a 2003 action-adventure video game based on Piglet's Big Movie, by Gotham Games, Disney Interactive Studios and Doki Denki Studio. The game centers around Piglet and how he tries to show how he can help. Playable characters *Piglet *Tigger (Only playable in Roo and Rabbit's dreams) *Winnie the Pooh (Only playable in Owl and Tigger's dreams) Plot This game primarily features Piglet going into his friends dreams and defeats "Heffalumps" & "Woozles" to help his friend's collect valuable items. The game starts with Piglet observing Pooh reaching for the bee hive, Roo trying to reach for a ball which is caught in a tree, Owl trying to remember where his memory book is, Rabbit planting his carrots, and Eeyore having his usual gloomy days. Piglet sees a Granosorus and is scared of it, but it disappears before his friends can see it. Even Christopher Robin does not believe him. Christopher tells Piglet to overcome his fears, but Piglet says that heroes are supposed to be big and brave, and since he is the opposite, he realizes that he will never be a hero. Piglet leaves the Hundred-Acre-Wood as his friends start to fall asleep doing what Piglet saw them doing. Levels *Pooh's Dream - Piglet must discover Pooh and then find him some Honey. *Roo's Dream - Roo has carelessly locked himself in his playroom, so Piglet must unlock him and then help him get his ball out. *Owl's Dream - Piglet must find Owl's memory book. *Eeyore's Dream - Piglet must release the colour into Eeyore's dream. *Rabbit's Dream - Piglet must help Rabbit's Carrot Extractor to work. *Tigger's Dream - Tigger has lost his stripes. Piglet must find them. *The Blustery Day - This is not a dream. Was Piglet really a Hero? All of Piglet's friends are stranded. Can he save them for real? Enemies *"Basic Heffalump" – These enemies have a fairly average elephant body shape but are also able to walk bipedally; they are faced all throughout the game, including the final level. *"Bee Heffalump" – Bee heffalumps have an elephant's head and feet and a bee's body; they are faced from Roo's Dream, Tigger's Dream, and in the final level. They can move relatively fast, but every time they get scared, they move back a space. *"Tuba Heffalump" – Most of them can be found sleeping rather than patrolling a set area and will be awoken if they are approached too quickly, they are also able to shatter the grimace code in grimace mode so be quick to scare them off. The Tuba Heffalump appears in Eeyore's Dream, Rabbit's Dream, Tigger's Dream, and also in the final level. *"Jackpot Heffalump" – They are more or less robot heffalumps that move around on a thin wheel, they can mess up the indications in grimace mode and replace the correct indications with question marks, they don't move all that fast. The Jackpot Heffalump is in Rabbit's Dream and Tigger's Dream and also in the final level. *"Roadsweeper Heffalump" – These enemies can only be found in Tigger's Dream. They spend most of their time sweeping up leaves from a path, they do move quite fast though, and they can hide from scary faces by sweeping up dust, causing the grimace code to go invisible for a couple of seconds. The Roadsweeper Heffalump is NOT in the final level. *"Basic Woozle" - Just like the basic heffalump, the basic woozle is also able to walk bipedally; they have a distinctive woozle body shape, but they can't run that fast and also have no way of hiding from a scary face. The basic Woozle can be found in any Dream but just like the Roadsweeper Heffalump, they aren't in the final level. *"Hide And Seek Woozle" – These woozles are the largest in body height and they wear distinctive magician clothing; they resemble vampires and they can hide from scary faces by covering themselves with their cloak, and Piglet faces them past the scary door in Roo's Dream, Owl's Dream, and Eeyore's Dream. They are also in the Final Level. *"Mirror Woozle" – These distinctively French woozles supposedly spend all day admiring themselves in their mirrors, and are able to slow down a scary face process by using their mirrors to flip the screen and therefore making it more confusing to complete the grimace code. The Mirror Woozle appears in Eeyore's Dream and Rabbit's Dream. They also appear in the Final Level. *"Sporty Woozle" – These dog-like woozles apparently like to take part in a wide range of sports, from boxing to tennis; not only can they use their rackets to change one of the symbols in grimace mode, but they are also quite capable of keeping up with Piglet when he runs away, but their vision range is not all that good. They appear in Tigger's Dream after you pass the scary door, and the final level. *"Talking door" – The Talking door only appears in every second level when Piglet gets to the near end of the game. He can only be scared when Piglet learns every last scare he has unlocked in each level. He can't move, but he can still scare Piglet if he gets too close to him. *"Scary Tree" - The Scary Tree is only in Owl's Dream and Eeyore's Dream. Just like the Talking Door, it doesn't move, but can still scare Piglet if he gets too close. *"Granosorus" - The Granosorus appears in the opening cutscene and the final level. It is just a scary shadow and really big. Final Level After Piglet completes all the Dreams he can head to the final level A Blustery Day. In the final level, all of Piglet's friends are stranded on different islands with one (or two) Heffalumps or Woozles. Piglet must Scare the Heffalumps and Woozles and rescue his friends. If the player is too slow or if he makes a mistake, one of Piglet's friends might get scared by a Heffalump, or a Woozle and the player will have to start over. *Pooh Bear is trapped with a Basic Heffalump. *Roo is trapped with a Bee Heffalump. *Owl is trapped with a Hide and Seek Woozle. *Eeyore is trapped with a Mirror Woozle. *Rabbit is trapped with a Tuba Heffalump (Which is Sleeping) and a Jackpot Heffalump which appears when you head to Tigger's Island. For some reason, the Tuba Heffalump will not scare off Rabbit but instead, the Jackpot Heffalump will. *Tigger is trapped with a Sporty Woozle. At the end, Piglet must face the Granosorus. Cast *John Fiedler: Piglet *Jim Cummings: Pooh and Tigger *Ken Sansom: Rabbit *Andre Stojka: Owl *Peter Cullen:Eeyore *Kath Soucie: Kanga *Nikita Hopkins: Roo *Michael Gough: Gopher *Tom Wheatley: Christopher Robin *Laurie Main: Narrator Reception Like the movie, the game received positive reviews as well. Ryan Davis, in a review for GameSpot, deemed the game very much superior to most children’s games and movie tie-ins, and praised the voice acting, sound and art design (which features “surreal” imagery of the character’s dream worlds). Davis also noted the game’s gentle pace. Category:2003 video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:GameCube games Category:Winnie the Pooh